codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption
Chapter 1: Reasoning I stood there and watched as the ambulance workers rolled their bodies away on gurneys. The sheets stained with blood. I walked up to one of the police officers on the scene. "Well, what do you think I should do?" I asked. "Well Mr. Davis, there's nothing more that can be done at this point. These men are connected with one of the msot dangerous terrorist cells in the world and the LAPD can't do anything about it." He said. I nodded. "Whose going to do something though?" I asked. "Honestly Mr. Davis, I don't know. I've called the FBI and they're trying to track these men down but as for now you should just go home and get some rest, we'll call you in the morning." He said. Later I went back to my hotel room and sat at my desk for the longest time. I must have had the entire bottle of whiskey because I felt drowsy and went to sleep at some point. The next morning I got a call and was asked to make the nececary arrangements to have my family buried. I told them to fly them back to Philadelphia. I stayed in Los Angeles another day and wondered about things, why the terrorists did this, if they'd ever get caught, things like that. The next morning I bought a plane ticket back to Philadelphia and when I got back I went to my resturant and told everyone to close up shop for a while. A few days later I went to the funeral and after that I went home and didn't leave the house for days. One morning I woke up and turned on the news and saw that the same terrorists made another attack in San Diego. Suspiciuos I went to the computer and looked them up online. I foud their website. They were an Anarchist group trying to scare the United States into war with the country that they were operating from, Azerbaijan. Apparently they wanted the U.S. to invade the country so that they could use the war to enstill a state of Anarchy. I thought hard about it. I didn't want to lie down and take my family getting killed not to mention the other people they've killed. I watched the news some more. It says that there are no signs that they will be stopped and that it is very likley that they have the military power to fight a guerilla war agianst an army. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I thought was right. I got up. I went over to my closet and got on my black jeans, steel toed boots, red sweater, leather jacket and got my gear together. I put my bullet proof vest and other supplies in my duffel bag. I got my guns and loaded them up and got pleanty of ammo. I got all the other stuff I would need. I the government was too afriad to act, then I would have to put a stop to this myself. Walking out my front door I thought it was rediculous ad 64 year old man was going to try to stop terrorists. But I knew if I at least weakend them, it would be eaiser for the U.S. to move in and take them out. I loaded my guns and supplies into my car and drove to an airstrip outside of town. A plane was there and I got in it, loaded my stuff and started up the plane. I took off and as headed for Azerbaijan. I didn't know quite what to do when I got there, but all I knew was that once I did I would stop at nothing to make sure the terrorists were stopped. Arrival I landed in Azerbijan late one night and unloaded my gear in a nearby town. I stayed in a small hotel and the next morning I went into town to see if I could get some information on the terrorists. I sat at a table in an outdoor cafe and drank my coffee. I noticed some men talking to each other a few tables over. I didn't nderstand waht they were saying but I saw that one of them had a patch sewn onto the arm of his coat that was simmilar to that the terrorists wore. When they got up I decided to follow them. I was armed with my pistol just in case. I walked a few meters away from them as they walked down a sidewalk and into a building. I looked into the window. There they went into another room. When I realized the door was locked I tried to sneak around back but there was a guard. There was no way in so I walked off. As I continued down the sidewalk I noticed someone was following me. I looked behiend be and saw it was one of the men I was following. He pulled out a gun but I was ready for him. I elbowed him in the stomach and punched him out. I took his gun and looked for any type of information he might have been carrying. I found an ID card and some documents. Once I got up I started running until I got back to my hotel room. I didn't know much information but I do know that it puts me a step in the right direction.